


Belle's Fantasy

by CharlotteAshmore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU - VERY AU, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Fluff, Forceful Seduction, I'm horrible for even writing this, Really ... don't read this!!!, Smut, Think bodice ripper novels from the 1970's, Trashy Romance Novels, Triggers, Why did I write this again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/pseuds/CharlotteAshmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle borrows a trashy romance novel from Ruby and is intrigued with the smutty undertones.  Rumpel decides to recreate it for her, taking her aboard the Jolly Roger to give her what she wants.  Hook may be scarred for life :D  PWP so be warned.  Damn tumblr and FB for giving me ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybugsmomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugsmomma/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.  This is a work of fiction just for fun.

 

 **Tags:**   *Belle, *Rumpelstiltskin, *Killian Jones, *Ruby Lucas, *The Jolly Roger, *Trashy romance novels, *Think bodice ripper novels from the 1970’s, *Forceful seduction, *Smut, *Fluff, *Dub/con, *Triggers!! *AU – VERY AU, *I’m horrible for even writing this!!, *Really … don’t read this!

 

 **Summary:**   Belle borrows a trashy romance novel from Ruby and is intrigued with the smutty undertones.  Rumpel decides to recreate it for her, taking her aboard the Jolly Roger to give her what she wants.  Hook may be scarred for life :D  PWP so be warned.  Damn tumblr and FB for giving me ideas.

 

Belle’s Fantasy

By:

Charlotte Ashmore

 

        Rumpelstiltskin arched a brow as he peeked at his beloved through the curtain leading into the back room.  The shop was only open a half day on Saturdays – a policy he was thinking about doing away with – and Belle had refused to be left behind at home.  The library was closed on the weekends and she didn’t want to spend their Saturday morning all alone in their big empty house when she could just as easily join him at the shop and have him close to hand.

        Now she reclined on the small settee, her tea on the table at her elbow steadily growing cold as her cerulean gaze soaked in the words on the pages of her book.  He arched a brow as he glimpsed the cover.  _The Pirate’s Captive_?  Pirates?  What the hell?  His lip curled up over his teeth in a sneer and he felt disgust churn in his stomach.  Wizards, sorcerers and mages he could understand, but pirates?  It was then he noticed other things in her demeanor … things only he had ever been privy to, and if he didn’t know her so well, he would never have noticed them.  Her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink, her pearly teeth clamped seductively over her full lower lip, and her chest rising and falling rapidly.  She was aroused.  Rumpelstiltskin didn’t know whether to be upset or to somehow take advantage of her state.  He glanced over his shoulder and sent out a tendril of magic to lock the door and flip the sign to _closed_.

        She didn’t even look up as he pushed the curtain aside and joined her on the settee, curling his arm about her shoulders and pulling her against his chest.  She did, however, snuggle deeper into his embrace as he rested his chin on her shoulder, her hand rising to stroke his hair.  “Whatever are you reading, dearest?” he asked, his nose nuzzling beneath her right ear where there was a particularly sensitive spot.

        Belle moaned softly and tilted her head to give him better access.  “It’s … um … just something Ruby recommended from her personal library.”

        Rumpelstiltskin chuckled softly and nipped at her ear, delighting in her gasp as goosebumps spread over her skin.  “Miss Lucas has a library?  She really doesn’t seem the type, Belle.”

        She smirked at him.  “Ruby reads, Rumpel … it’s just her choice of reading material which is rather questionable.  She … ah … she has a particular fondness for trashy historicals.”

        He lifted his head and stared at her dubiously before reaching for the paperback lying innocuously on her lap.  His dark eyes focused on the small print and she blushed as he read aloud … _“Again, a good try, little one, but the threats will remain.  Now, you have wasted enough time trying to bait me.  Remove the rest of your clothing and be quick about it.”_

_“I will not!  I won’t make this easy for you!” she cried indignantly._

        Rumpelstiltskin’s mouth fell open as his cheeks tinted with a flush of his own.  “Belle Gold!  This … this …”

        “Yes, darling?”

        He snapped his lips closed since he was incapable of coherent speech at the moment.

        “I know it’s rather … racy and –“

        “It’s trash,” he muttered.

        “Darling, pirates aren’t supposed to be classy.  They were rough and lawless and they would _take_ what they wanted without fear of the consequences. This book is one of many Ruby has that she calls … what’s the right term … oh yes … a bodice-ripper.”

        His brows drew together in a dark frown as his jaw clenched.  He knew all too well the lawlessness of pirates … one in particular.  He didn’t even try to hide the pain in his eyes as they rose to meet hers.  “And this arouses you, does it?” he asked, his brogue deepening in his upset.

        Belle stared at him quizzically when everything clicked into place.  Before he could move off of the settee, she tossed the paperback aside and climbed atop his lap, pinning him in place.  “Oh, Rum, I’m sorry.  I wasn’t thinking.  I promise you, it’s not like that.”  She smoothed her fingertips over his jaw as she pressed her brow to his.  “When I was reading … it was _you_ I was picturing in the role of the pirate.  It was _your_ hands I imagined, _your_ lips, _your_ voice.  That is what aroused me, my love.”

        He grunted in disbelief.

        “You don’t believe me?”  She sighed.  “Of course you don’t.  Stubborn man.  When are you going to start believing that I want no one but you, Rumpel?  Even in the Dark Castle I imagined you as the hero in my books.”

        Some of the tension eased from his body and a small smile teased at the corner of his lips.  “You did?” he asked, still finding it hard to believe his beloved wife would picture him as a romantic hero.  The villain, the beast, the monster of legend, yes … a hero? Not so much.  It was just beyond his realm of possibilities.

        She wrapped her arms about his neck and toyed with the ends of his soft brown hair.  “I love you.  I loved you then, so why wouldn’t I imagine you as my hero, hmm?”  She kissed a path from the corner of his mouth to his ear as her deft little fingers went to work on his tie.  “I can let you read it before I return it to Ruby if you’d like.  I’ve read it twice already.”

 

***XOXOX***

 

        Two days later, Rumpelstiltskin found himself leaning heavily against the counter in the shop, his chin resting in his hand as his eyes swiftly raced over the pages of the paperback.  His eyes were the size of small dinner plates.  The novel was filled with what he’d imagine a typical pirate villain dominating the lovely captive heroine with more than a mild dubious consent on her part would indeed act like.  Did this sort of thing really turn his little wife on?  His heart sank.  Was this really what she wanted?  Some swarthy pirate to toss her over his shoulder and carry her off aboard his ship to ravish her? Willing or not?

        A devious calculating smile curled his lips as an idea formed in his clever mind.  He did remember to tuck the book away beneath the counter before someone walked in and caught him reading such tawdry material.  He could well imagine the look on Regina’s face should she be the one to do so.  She’d never let him live it down, and she’d spread it all over town to make sure no one else did either.  So … his little dearie wanted forceful seduction and adventure, did she?  Well, who was he to disappoint her?  Happy wife, happy life.  And he just so happened to know of a particular pirate ship just sitting there in the harbor.  A giggle bubbled from his lips as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  _Oh, yes, dearest.  Your wish is my command._

 

***XOXOX***

 

        Rumpelstiltskin’s belly quivered with excitement as he stared down at his precious wife, her eyes sparkling happily in the moonlight as they strolled along the docks hand in hand.  He’d taken her out to dinner at her favorite seafood restaurant – she had a thing lately for citrus glazed salmon – and then for desert at Antonio’s for Tiramisu.  If the smile on her face was any indication, she was happily sated.  At least for food.

        “Are you nearly ready to go home, darling?” she purred, her fingers tracing idly over his sleeve.  “Not that I’m not thoroughly enjoying our walk.”

        His grin was positively devilish.  “We’re not going home tonight,” he murmured.  “I have a surprise for you this evening, dearest.  One I think you’ll … we’ll … both enjoy.”

        Belle stopped and wrapped her arms about his waist, burrowing into his chest as she bit her lip thoughtfully.  “Do you now?”  She nuzzled at his neck above the collar of his plum shirt.  “We’re not going to get into trouble with Emma again for indecent exposure, are we?” she teased.

        Rumpelstiltskin snorted, remembering the shock written on the blonde’s face when she’d caught them in the alley beside the shop.  It wasn’t his fault they weren’t able to make it to the car.  They’d been fighting for nearly a week until the tension was unbearable and they’d both snapped, resulting in their mad dash to the car that had ended in their heated joining against the alley wall and Emma’s discovery.  Now he couldn’t even remember what their fight had been about.  Nevertheless …

        He clasped his hands together behind her back as he pulled her flush with his body.  “Emma and her pirate are otherwise engaged for this evening.”  At her raised brows, he flushed slightly and looked away guiltily.  “They may have received an anonymous gift.”

        “Rumpel …”

        “Just a wee thing, dearest.  Honestly.”

        “Rumpel …”

        “I may have left an envelope on Emma’s desk at the station … containing two tickets to the theater and dinner reservations to her favorite restaurant.  She and Jones were seen crossing the town line several hours ago, so I do believe neither of them will be policing the town this evening.”

        Belle gaped at him in astonishment.  “That was rather charitable of you, darling.  Now what are you up to?” she asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.  “I _know_ you have an ulterior motive.  I can’t see you being so generous to a man I know you simply loathe.”

        He leaned down and closed the distance between them, capturing her lower lips between his own and savoring the taste of her.  “You know me well, my love.  Yes I had an ulterior motive.  I wish to give you your fantasy … with certain conditions,” he said, locking his gaze with hers.  He cringed a bit at the excitement evident in the deep pools of her eyes.

        “You read the book,” she breathed, stating the obvious.

        “I did … and I do not approve of your so called heroes actions against his fair lady.  I cannot see myself treating you thusly.  I cannot even fathom why you would find that book arousing to begin with,” he grumbled.

        “Rumpel, I couldn’t care less about the book.  It simply made me wonder,” she cooed softly, “what it would have been like had you ravished me that first night you brought me to the Dark Castle.”

        “Belle!”

        “It’s not my fault. I lay the blame completely on those leather pants you insisted upon wearing … prancing all about the castle … flaunting yourself before me.”  She nipped sharply at his throat as her hands curled into his hair, her nails scratching gently against his scalp.  “After I chipped your cup …”  Her tongue dipped into the hollow between his clavicles as she pulled his tie loose and opened the top buttons.  “You could have dragged me down to the dungeon and stripped me bare, all the while your lips explored my flesh …”  Her eyes were dark with desire as her tongue darted out to press against his rapidly beating pulse just below his jaw.

        “Belle, I wouldn’t …”

        “But you could have.  No one was there to stop you and you had every claim to me, Rumpel.  It was only your gentle spinner’s heart that saved me from the beast.  But I bet the Dark One whispered in your ear a time or two … tempting you to take what you wanted.”  She could feel his fingers digging into her waist as he hardened against her.

        “Merciful Gods!” he moaned.  “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?”

        Belle giggled.  “Perhaps I’ve always had a little darkness too.”

        He cradled her face in his palms and pressed his brow to hers, his face drawn up in an expression bordering on pain.  “And this is truly what you want?  This pirate/captive fantasy of yours?  I won’t hurt you, Belle.  I will give you what you desire, but I will never hurt you.”

        “Rum, you wouldn’t have hurt me in the Dark Castle if you’d given in to your desire for me and you won’t now.  I trust you implicitly.  You said yourself this would be something we’d both enjoy.”

        She waited with bated breath as she watched him struggle with his uncertainty.  “You know it pains me to deny you anything, don’t you?” he whispered fervently, his warm breath fanning over her lips and causing heat to unfurl in her belly.

        Belle smiled unrepentantly and nodded.  “I do.”

        He heaved a ragged breath and silently prayed to every deity he’d ever heard of – and some he didn’t – that this little bit of role playing wasn’t going to come back to bite him in the ass.  “Alright..  We’re going to attempt this lunacy.”

        Belle snorted.

        “But if you want to stop at any time … Are you listening?” he asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet in her excitement. 

        “Of course!” she vowed, knowing he wouldn’t engage in their game if she didn’t agree to follow his rules.

        “If you want to stop at any time … I mean it, Belle … you are to tell me at once.”  When she nodded her agreement, he took her hand and led her down the dock to where the Jolly Roger was moored.  “I am going to regret this in the morning.  I can see it now.  I’m bloody insane,” he grumbled to himself.

        She soaked up every word, smiling the entire time as he led her up the gangplank and onto the deck.  She hadn’t been on Killian’s ship since Rumpelstiltskin had beat him bloody over Bae’s shawl.  It hadn’t changed much, she mused.  “Shouldn’t he have a guard posted or something?”

        “Apparently not,” he drawled.  “Unless you count Smee and that imbecile is locked up below decks.”

        “Rumpel, you didn’t!”

        “I still haven’t forgiven the cretin for trying to send you over the town line … at your father’s behest, I might add,” he fairly growled.  “You might have forgiven Moe, dearest, but I haven’t.”  He quailed under her disapproving stare.  “I suppose I could send him off to the Rabbit Hole for the evening, but in all likelihood, he’d call Jones and inform him that we’ve absconded with his ship for the evening.”

        “Absconded?” Belle asked, slightly confused as she looked around the deck.  “We’re still in port, Rumpel.”

        The mage waggled his brows at her as an evil smile bloomed on his lips.  “Not for long.”  With a flourish of his elegant hand, the mooring lines fell away and the ship slowly began to move away from the dock.  She walked to the railing, balancing precariously in her tall heels, her lips parted with delight and her face turned up to the breeze.

        “This is wonderful, Rumpel,” she said as the sails unfurled and they began their journey towards the open sea.  “How far will we be going?”  She leaned back into his chest as his arms wrapped about her waist, sighing contentedly as his lips nuzzled the side of her neck.

        “Not far, my darling.  Just a bit north up the coast for several hours before the ship turns back and brings us home.”

        Belle took it all in, the gentle rocking of the ship beneath her feet, the dark gentle waves of the open sea and the brightness of the stars shining overhead.  It was peaceful, quiet, an adventure she could share with her husband without any interruptions.  One thing worried her, however.  “Rum, please tell me you’re not overtaxing yourself.  You know magic is different now that your curse has been broken.”

        Rumpelstiltskin smiled and took a deep breath, the salty spray invigorating the further they sailed.  “It was a simple spell, my Belle.  One well worth the joy it has brought you.”  He turned her in his arms so her back was against the railing.  “There is just the matter of proper clothing for our little charade.”

        Before she could protest, thick crimson smoke enveloped them both.  When it dissipated, she cast a quick glance down at herself and gasped.  “Rumpelstiltskin!”

        He chuckled, deep and warm, low in his throat.  “Don’t you look … ravishing.”  His eyes held a light of appreciation for the gown he’d chosen for her, a full skirted lilac confection with a dark purple lace trim, the bodice so low and daring her breasts could have spilled over in a strong breeze.  _What did Ruby call those particular novels she was so fond of?  Ah, yes_ _… bodice rippers._ He’d have to make certain there was a bit of that added to his wife’s little fantasy.

        Belle’s eyes widened as she noticed his own attire.  She bit her lip thoughtfully as she circled around him, wanting to view him at every angle.  Tight brown leather pants molded to his legs, disappearing into tall black boots and the deep gold tunic he wore reminded her of the one he favored back home in the Enchanted Forest.  “Oh, Rum, I could say the same for you, darling.”

        He snatched her hand and brought her to a halt before him, dragging her against his chest.  “My lady wife is pleased, hmm?” he purred seductively against the shell of her ear, his hands splaying low over her back.

        “Oh yes,” she breathed, already feeling the familiar flames of desire rise up between them.  She leaned back so she could look up into his eyes, their ocher depths nearly black, as his body trembled in her arms.  “Don’t be nervous, my love.  We’ve acted out our fantasies before.  There’s nothing to cause alarm.”

        Her hand cradled his cheek and he covered it with his own, pressing a lingering kiss to her palm.  His gaze was intense as it met hers, a mixture of desire, longing and yes, a little fear that he’d disappoint her.  “We’ve never taken it to such a level before, Belle.  Are you sure?”

        “I trust you, Rumpel,” she breathed, unable to keep the edge of excitement from her voice.  “I want this … I want _you_.  Now.”

        Rumpelstiltskin curled his hand around her nape, his thumb brushing lightly over the pulse which beat erratically beneath her jaw as he tilted her face up to his.  “I love you, Belle,” he whispered as his lips closed over hers in the gentlest of kisses.  “Forever.”

        And then she was gone in a wisp of smoke … banished to the captain’s quarters to await his pleasure.

        He took his time as he made his way to the door located beneath the quarter deck, pausing hesitantly with his hands on the handle.  It didn’t sit well with him that he was about to play the part of a dread pirate captain.  The thought of invading Jones’s personal space set his squick – o – meter at a ten and dredged up memories of his past that were better left buried.  But it was as his little wife had said … it was a fantasy.  It wasn’t as if he hadn’t played other parts to entertain his Belle.  This was just another.  He dragged a deep cleansing breath, and let the thought of pleasing his wife settle into his bones, bringing him peace.

        A slow impish smile curled his lips and he turned the handle.

 

***XOXOX***

 

        Belle sat up in the bed with a start, her hand at her throat as if its presence there would help to calm her pounding heart.  Where was she? she thought as she glimpsed the spacious cabin for the first time, pale rays of moonlight from the bank of windows stretching across the back of the ship the only illumination.  This wasn’t the cabin she’d been given at the start of her journey on _The Sea Siren_.  Her hand flew to her mouth to physically stifle the sob of panic which rose in her throat as the memories invaded her mind.

        The smell of gunpowder from the canons still clung to her clothes, the fear that they’d all be killed by the marauding pirates was still a metallic twang on the back of her tongue, and the clang of swords still rang loudly in her ears.  The last she could recall was being brought to the cabin by the pirate captain himself, his dark eyes filled with menace and … lust.  Oh Gods!  What had happened to the crew who’d been in charge of her safety?  Her father had handpicked them to escort her to the island of Santa Domingo to join her betrothed.  Where were they?

        Belle swung her legs over the side of the bed and rose unsteadily to her feet, her hands reaching out to light the lamp there on the night table.  She found more lamps bolted to the walls of the cabin and set to lighting them as well, chasing the shadows away.  She had a strong sense of déjà vu.  Why did this all seem so familiar to her?  She wandered about the cabin, her bare feet sinking into the plush rug which covered the rough planks of the floor.  Her eyes strayed to a large desk on one side of the room, its surface strewn with tools used to chart and navigate, but it held no interest for her.  There was a heavy chest at the foot of the bed, no doubt filled with the captain’s clothes, but she had no desire to rifle through his belongings just yet.  Perhaps later if she grew desperate for something to do.

        A small table with two chairs and a bench was against another wall and a cluttered bookshelf was against the wall behind the captain’s desk.  If she weren’t so nervous about the state of her fate and what awaited her, she might have been tempted to look through the assortment of tomes available.  Her eyes continued to stray towards the bed as she paced.  She’d heard tales of pirates before, had even read some in her beloved books, but she’d never imagined to encounter any on her journey.  She’d been a fool.  Now she could only contemplate what her immediate future held for her.

        Belle shivered and wrapped her arms about herself as she thought of the captain who’d taken her as his prisoner, the cruel grip of his hand about her wrist as he’d dragged her across the deck and over the gangplank onto the vessel she now occupied.  His lips had curled into a smile of promise … a promise of what she could well imagine would end in his bed.  Her heart slammed forcefully against the walls of her chest as the door handle began to turn.  Her eyes darted about the room, searching for a place to hide herself.  She bolted over to the area behind the desk, pressing back into the few remaining shadows the lamp’s light hadn’t been able to banish and waited, holding her breath and praying to remain brave.

        Her breath stuttered from her as she took in the first sight of him, standing there framed in the doorway.  His eyes were dark as sin as he searched for her, his shoulders tense.  It wasn’t as if she would have escaped through one of the windows.  She had no desire to condemn herself to a watery grave.  She gasped as his warm brogue touched her ears, butterflies taking flight in her belly.  What was wrong with her?

        Rumpelstiltskin bit his lip to keep from smiling.  He’d played a dastardly trick on her – blocking the memories of everything before and replacing them with her fantasy persona – but he’d only wanted to enhance her experience.  They would come back to her at the culmination of their game, but in the meantime, he needed to play his part for her.  “Come out, dearie, and let’s see my prize,” he said, his voice carrying throughout the spacious room.  He searched her out with a tendril of magic when she remained hidden, assuring himself that she was well.  “You have nothing to fear from me.”

        Belle cursed silently as she pressed back against the wall and her foot caught on a squeaky board.  His gaze swung in the direction of the noise and in a trice he was standing before her, his smile smug.  His hand snaked out and caught her hand, pulling her from the shadows as he brought her with him to the center of the room.  “Unhand me,” she hissed furiously.  She was more intrigued by him than angry, but she let the last sentiment mask any other feelings.  Let him think she was furious with him.

        Rumpelstiltskin raised her hand to his lips and pressed a warm kiss to her knuckles.  “So, the jewel I plucked from _The Sea Siren_ has a voice after all.  I did wonder when I didn’t hear you shrieking for your freedom.”  She opened her mouth to do just that, but he cut her off.  “Let’s not, pet.  I don’t think my ears would appreciate it.”

        He released her, chuckling at the heat in her gaze and moved to the crystal decanter of scotch on the desk.  He’d replaced the rum the pirate favored as he couldn’t abide the stuff.  Pouring a measure into a glass, he held it out to her.  “Drink?” he asked.

        “And have you poison me?” she sneered, idly rubbing her hand where his lips had burned her.  When she noticed her actions, she crossed her arms over her chest, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing his touch affected her.

        She watched him warily as he leaned back against the desk and sipped from the fine crystal tumbler.  “Now whyever would I do that?  I plan to enjoy you for a long time, dearie.  Besides, poison has never been my chosen method for murder.”  She shivered at his frankness.  “What is your name?” he asked.

        “What happened to the crew of my father’s ship?” she asked instead of giving him the answer he desired.  “Did you use your chosen method for murder on them?”  She tried desperately to keep her voice from quavering.

        “Of course not, my dear.  They’re alive and well, if a little bruised.  I had only intended to seek an audience with you … to perhaps learn your destination so I might call on you at your home.  It was your captain who fired the first shot,” he grinned.  “And I’ve never been one to run from a fight.”  He set his glass down and pushed away from the desk, coming to loom over her once more.  “Now tell me your name.”

        “B-Belle,” she eked out.  “My name is Belle.”

        Rumpelstiltskin brushed her cheek reverently with the back of his fingers, only slightly disappointed when she flinched away.  “It suits you, for you are definitely a beauty.  It’s what drew me to you.  When I glimpsed you through the spyglass I knew I had to have you,” he whispered silkily.  He brushed a long chestnut curl away from her brow, curling it around his finger and tugging gently to bring her closer.  She didn’t have a choice without causing herself pain.

        Belle stumbled into him, her hands rising swiftly to brace against his chest as his free arm wrapped about her waist.  “Well, I am not for sale, sir.  I am betrothed to –“

        “I care not for your former attachments,” he growled, fighting off a surge of jealousy.  He didn’t like the reminder of her former betrothed.  Gaston had been a lummox unfit to kiss his lady’s dainty toes, much less share her life and give her children.  And that was in any incarnation, even her fantasy.  “I assume the gold found in the hold was your dowry?”

        “Yes it is.  Surely you plan to ransom me?” she asked, studying him curiously as he toyed with her hair.  He wasn’t handsome in the traditional sense, nothing like the soldiers employed by her father with their almost pretty features and rippling muscles.  And he was much older than her, but there was something about him that drew her.  In her bare feet, he was only a few inches taller than her, and the way her body molded to his, her curves fitting his lean lines perfectly … it was as if she’d been made for him.  It had always been a source of contention with her, being so much shorter than the men of her acquaintance.  It made the captain less intimidating to be on almost equal footing with him.

        “Now why would I want to do that?” he asked, bringing the lock of hair up to his nose to inhale deeply.  “You are mine by right of capture, pet.  I do believe I’ll be keeping you for a while.”

        “What?!” she gasped incredulously.  She pulled back and then winced when her hair pulled.  “You can’t be serious.”

        “Oh I assure you that I am.”

        Belle reached up and yanked her hair from his grasp, not caring if several strands remained wrapped about his finger.  She moved away from him and paced to the wide wall of windows, her eyes frantically searching the darkened horizon.  Maybe if she jumped ship, there would be another to pass and rescue her from the water.  He didn’t allow her wayward thoughts to have time to get her in trouble.

        She bit down hard on her lip as he pressed against her back.  Why did it feel so good to have that contact with him, she mused, trying to fight off the heat pooling in her lower belly.  “You don’t want me.  I’m meant for another,” she whispered breathily.  “I’m to be married when I arrive in Santa Domingo.  I’m certain my betrothed will object most strenuously to your ‘keeping’ me.”

        He lowered his head until his lips grazed her ear.  “Tell me, pet … do you love him?” he teased, already knowing the answer.

        “No … I’ve never even met him.  My father arranged the match.”

        “Good.  No need to involve your feelings for another in our bargain.”  His mouth was burning with heat as it trailed over her neck and the creamy expanse of her shoulder.  “Though it’s not _really_ a bargain, is it?”

        Belle shivered, gasping as his lips returned to her ear and his hot breath sent a wave of gooseflesh erupting over her arms.  “What do you mean?”

        He released her and watched her turn to watch him warily.  “You belong to me, dearie.  There will be no returning to your family _or_ your betrothed until I decide to let you go.”  His eyes raked over her delectable form and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to maintain the fragile grip he had on his control.  He moved over to sit in one of the chairs next to the table, leaving her to think over his statement.

        “No!”

        Rumpelstiltskin merely smiled at her rejection.

        “You can’t!”

        “I can, pet.  But don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

        Belle’s cerulean eyes flashed hotly with indignation.  “I won’t let you … let you …”

        He rose once more with the quickness of a striking viper and took her hips in his large hands, pulling her flush with his body, his arousal pressing against her belly.  “What?  Have you?”

        “I don’t want you to!” she protested weakly, already responding to his nearness. Regardless of the pleasure spiraling through her, she pushed against his chest.  “Release me.”

        “I don’t want to,” he chuckled, imitating her shrill tone.  He captured her wrists and brought them around to pin behind her back as his lips found her throat.

        “You would force me, sir?” she asked, struggling to free her arms.

        “I won’t have to,” he purred softly, reveling in the low moan which escaped her throat.  “Already you’re softening in my arms, melting into me and quivering with desire.”

        “I’m not,” she gasped, denying what she knew to be true.  She couldn’t want to do that with him, could she?  She had been brought up to believe it was wrong to lie with any man but her husband and her mind rebelled at the thought of giving herself to this pirate.  “Sir –“

        “Stop calling me that,” he snapped, raising his head to meet her gaze.  “My name is Rumpel … or Rum if you prefer.”  He gentled his tone, not wanting to frighten his beloved.  This was what she’d asked of him.  She’d already given her consent, but damn him if it was easy to remember that when she was looking at him with trepidation in her eyes.  He released his hold on her left wrist and delved his hand into her unbound locks, holding her head still so she couldn’t turn away from him.  “I will _not_ hurt you, dearie.  You have no reason to fear me.”

        Belle inhaled sharply as he released her and returned to his chair.  She felt bereft of the heat between them as he moved away and her brow crinkled at her regret.  Wasn’t that what she wanted, for him to let her go?  She twisted her fingers, fidgeting in her indecision.  A moment later she was cursing herself for lowering her guard.

        “Take off your gown and come here to me,” he commanded, relaxing back into the heavy velvet-covered chair, his arms draped along the armrests.  “It’s much too cumbersome for what I have in mind.”

        “Are you mad?!  I will _not_!” she screeched in defiance, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

        Rumpelstiltskin crooked a finger at her, smiling darkly.  She was radiant in her willful disobedience of his order and he wanted nothing more than to have her on his lap where he could kiss away her distrust of him.  “Remove it, pet, now … or would you like my assistance.”  He rubbed the back of one finger over his chin as he waited, his gaze hungry.  “Or would you rather I simply take you to my bed?”

        “Beast!” she hissed, her hands reaching behind her for the ties at her back.  He chuckled, watching her pull the gown from her shoulders and over her hips to pool at her feet, leaving her shift as her only covering from his lustful gaze.  She walked the few steps needed to reach him, stopping just out of his reach and crossing her arms over her breasts.

        She shrieked as he reached out and caught her about her waist, pulling her to him and arranging her on his lap until she was straddling him.  He closed his eyes in bliss as her heat came in contact with his leather clad groin.  “Oh, my Belle,” he groaned, his deft fingers squeezing gently at her hips.  “Gods, woman!  You feel like heaven.”

        He forced his eyes open to see her biting at her lower lip, all of her weight balanced on her knees as she tried to shield her breasts from his view.  “What are you going to do to me?” she asked, her voice quavering as she stared at him with wide eyes.

        Rumpelstiltskin shot his little wife a half moon grin and let his fingers trail along her upper arm and along her shoulder and neck until they could curl about her nape and draw her forward.  “I plan to kiss you.  You shouldn’t object too strenuously to a few kisses, surely.”

        Her gaze dropped to his mouth as she pondered her next move.  What would it hurt to kiss him?  She’d been subject to stolen kisses by overeager suitors before.  Though they’d never stirred such feelings of need in her with their sloppy caresses.  “A kiss?  Then why do I need to sit on your lap half clothed?”

        His grin widened.  “I didn’t say where I would be kissing you dearie.”

        He took advantage of her of gasp of surprise, pulling her against him and slanting his lips over hers in a kiss which seared her to the very depths of her soul. Her heart thundered in her chest with excitement the likes of which she'd never felt before. His hands splayed over her lower back as she braced her own again this chest. She felt inept and clumsy, flushing a deep crimson as his tongue plundered her mouth. This was all he'd asked of her and she couldn't even do that properly.

        His brows drew together in confusion as he moved to the corner of her petal soft lips to nibble gently. "What's wrong, pet?"  Had he frightened her with his ardor?

        Belle trembled, her eyes heavily lidded as she met his inquiring gaze. "No ... yes ... Everything's wrong!  We shouldn’t even be doing this.”

        Rumpelstiltskin cocked his head to the side as he regarded her, studying her intently.  It was to his advantage that he knew her so well, even when she didn’t know herself.  “Are you afraid of me, dearie? Or what I’m making you feel?”

        She toyed with the ties at the open vee of his shirt, her gaze on her fidgeting fingers.  “I-I’m afraid if I don’t give you what you want, you won’t be happy with a kiss and will –“

        “Ravish you?  Oh, believe me, I will have you, Belle.”  He hands slid over her lower back to the swell of her arse and pulled her forward, pressing her against his turgid length so she could feel just how much he wanted her.  “But there’s no need to rush, is there?  I think we can just enjoy a few kisses … become acquainted with one another,” he crooned softly.  Her nails dug into his chest through the fine silk of his shirt and he couldn’t help but think how much more pleasing it would be to have her touching his bare skin.  He was beginning to rather enjoy himself.

        “What are you doing?” she whispered frantically as he sat up enough to yank the offending garment off and toss it aside.  Hurriedly, she scrambled off of his lap and backed away while he was distracted with ridding himself of his clothing.  Her body was tense as she stared warily at him, poised for flight … his shirt and boots at least.  She remained still as her eyes darted between him and the cabin door, knowing he would reach her before she could get it open and flee across the deck.  And really, where would she go?

        He gave no indication of his anger, if indeed there was any, simply settling back in his chair to watch her.  Finally he smiled that crooked grin of his.  “Ready to go to bed so soon, my pet?” he asked silkily.  She shook her head and took another step towards the windows at her back, the backs of her knees bumping into the window seat.  “Then I suggest you resume your seat.”

        Belle squared her shoulders determinedly and stalked back over to him.  His arms were like a steel cage about her as she settled back on his lap and once more crossed her arms over her chest.  “Why are you doing this?  You could just as easily take me on to Santa Domingo and claim a ransom for me.  Why must you insist on having me?”

        Rumpelstiltskin smiled gently and brushed a long curl behind her ear, rubbing the ends between his fingers and relishing its softness.  “Because I want you.  That should be reason enough.”  He pulled her closer and she had no other choice but to let her hands come to rest on his chest to gain her balance.  A little jolt of awareness tingled up her arm at the contact and her gaze rose to meet his.  What was it about this man that he was able to stir such feelings within her?

        The breath hitched in her throat as his hands spanned her waist and slowly made their way upwards over her ribs, his thumbs brushing lightly at the undersides of her breasts.  It was as if he knew her body intimately, knew just where to touch her to invoke a response.  He pressed his brow to hers, his nose nuzzling against her own as his lips brushed hers.  “Let me love you, Belle,” he whispered, his voice thick with some emotion she didn’t have experience enough to recognize.  All she knew was it was thick, almost pained and sent another wave of heat tingling along her spine.

        His lips trailed a path from the corner of her mouth to her ear, hot openmouthed kisses that left her breathless, his tongue darting out to taste her skin as if she were a feast for him to devour.  She couldn’t quell the moan which escaped her throat as his hand curled around her nape and he bit gently where her neck met her shoulder.  Her nails dug into his chest as his tongue laved over the bite, his mouth sucking at her hungrily.  Gods!  She’d never felt anything like it before.  It seemed as if every nerve in her body had been jolted to life.  Her head tilted to the side of its own volition, granting him better access. 

        Belle tore herself away from him, leaning back as far as she could as his hand closed over her breast, her eyes wide with alarm.  “What are … you said …”

        He met her gaze steadily and brushed his thumb over her nipple, feeling it pucker beneath his clever fingers.  “I’m simply giving you the pleasure your body craves,” he whispered huskily.  “Do you deny it?”  She held her silence, stubbornly refusing to answer.  “Tell me, dear one, would you have given yourself to your betrothed, and willingly let him touch you as I’m doing now?”

        “It is my duty to –“

        “That’s not the issue, pet.  Would you have welcomed his touch? A man you’d never met before.  How am I any different?”  He let his hand drop to her knee, his fingers tracing patterns along her flesh with the lightest of touches.  “You left your home to be claimed by a man you didn’t know.  Let me be that man, Belle.”  He pulled her into another kiss, his mouth hungry against hers as his hand inched up her inner thigh to the soft nest of curls between her legs.  “I could love you … cherish you … put you first in my life and bring you joy always.  If you will but accept me.  Could you say the same for your betrothed?”

        Belle sucked in a sharp breath as he cupped her sex, a keening cry forcing its way past her lips.  He was a master at seduction.  How many others had he seduced with his soft words and empty promises?  It was simply a ploy to gain her easy acceptance.  Then when he was finished with her, he’d drop her at the next port, ruined and desolate.  Yet, when she looked up into his eyes, there was no hint of deception, only an intense burning desire to please her.  It was her choice.

        “He offered marriage.  You shame me by asking me to give myself to you –“

        “There is no shame in giving yourself to me.  He offers marriage, but I offer forever.  A lifetime of happiness,” he murmured against her lips.  “Joy, love, pleasure, dear one.”

        Oh, how she wanted to believe him, but he was a pirate, a master of lies and he would use her and toss her aside when he’d finished with her.  She couldn’t risk her heart … her future … on his sweetly spoken lies.  She laughed bitterly.  “Your devil’s tongue serves you well, _captain_ ,” she sneered, watching the warmth leech from his eyes at her mocking tone.  “There is really no need to seduce me when in the end you will still get what you want and then toss me aside.  Go on and be done with it,” she said bravely, resigning herself to her fate.

        Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes narrowed on his wife.  When this was all over, he was definitely going to have a long talk with her about her choice of reading material.  It set women’s empowerment back centuries.  Though had it really been so different from what she had faced in the Enchanted Forest.  The land without magic boasted many advancements, giving women choices not offered back home.  Yet this was her fantasy, to have him dominate her, exert his control over her.  It came with the deep seated trust she instilled in him and he couldn’t ask for a greater gift, but it still made him pray he wouldn’t cross a line he shouldn’t.  He had to tread carefully.  He’d never taken his wife without her consent and he wasn’t about to start now.

        Yet, he had a role to play for her.  He wrapped his arms about her waist and rose from the chair, bearing her across the room to the bed and leaning over her as he dropped her onto the mattress.  “Oh, no, dearest.  There will be no quick and rough tumble for you.”  He reached out and captured her hands, pulling them over her head and pinning her beneath him.  “I promised you pleasure and pleasure is what you shall have.  You will beg me to take you.”

        “I’d rather cut out my tongue!” she hissed furiously.

        He chuckled, which only inflamed her ire all the more.  “Why, when there are such better uses it can be put to,” he snarked.  She shrieked when his hand came to the bodice of her shift and rent it in two, exposing her alabaster flesh to his hungry gaze.  She struggled against his hold as she flushed, mortified that he was seeing a part of her reserved for the man which had been chosen for her to marry.

        His lips crashed down onto hers before she could protest, nipping softly at her lower lip before plundering her mouth.  He searched out every crease and crevice, his tongue flicking over the roof of her mouth in a way he knew made her writhe with need.  She stilled beneath him, gasping into his mouth as her belly clenched with pleasure so intense it bordered on pain.  She came alive in his arms against her better judgement, giving herself over to the ache building within her.

        Rumpelstiltskin broke the kiss and stared down at her, pleased when he saw the darkening of her eyes as her baser urges began to take over.  Now she struggled to be free of his hold, not so she could escape his embrace, but to pull him closer.  Her nails scored his shoulder as he released her and dragged his wet tongue over her throat.  His lips worried at the mark he’d left on her and his cock surged with new life, straining against his leather breeches as her hips rocked up into his.  She cried out as his mouth closed over her breast, his teeth scraping gently over her nipple before he pressed it to the roof of his mouth and sucked eagerly.

        Belle fought for breath, overwhelmed with the sensations sparking through her, her hands clutching at his hair to hold him in place.  Pressure built between her legs and she wanted the heat to end, afraid it would consume her and drive her into madness.  She couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the intense heat of his mouth and the slow path of his hand as he covered her mound, pressing the heel of his hand against her in a way that made her want to beg, to plead with him to end her torment.

        She keened wantonly as his fingers ghosted over her slit, parting her folds to slip inside.  He smiled against her breast as he paid homage to the other, filling her with more sensations than she felt adept to handle.  “So wet, my pet,” he purred, “so needy.”  Her back arched and her breath caught as his clever fingers slipped deep inside her to tease and cajole a response from her.

        Belle thrashed beneath him, completely wrecked, lifting her hips to meet his gently thrusting fingers.  His thumb slowly circled her clit and she couldn’t stop herself from crying out his name.  “Rum!”

        “Yes, my love,” he answered, pressing his straining erection against her inner thigh to relieve some of the pressure.  He wanted her so badly, but he wouldn’t take her without her consent.  She was so close, and he could already feel the beginnings of her orgasm in the fluttering of her inner walls and the small tremors in her thighs.  “Tell me, my Belle.  Tell me you want me.”

        She clung to him as he returned his mouth to hers, her own tongue pushing past his teeth to glide sinuously with his.  She reveled in his taste, his touch, the intense need coursing through her like the sweetest of fires, so beautiful with its heat.  She only hoped she wouldn’t be burned alive.  “Rum … I need … I need …”

        “Yes, tell me what you need,” he persisted, reaching for the laces on his breeches to free himself from the confining leather.  He removed his hand from her quivering flesh and braced himself above her, rubbing the head of his cock over her sodden core.  The muscles in his neck were taut with tension as he fought to maintain his fragile control.  “Belle … please, love … tell me not to stop.  Tell me you want me.  I need you so much.”

        “Rum …” she pleaded, his name a prayer on her lips.  She knew it was wrong.  He’d played her body with expert ease, making her want him until there was no room for anything else … no logic, no sense of right or wrong … nothing but her all-consuming need to have her body joined to his.  His lust had become her own, his need only enhancing hers.  She didn’t care for her duties, responsibilities and obligations to her family.  She couldn’t care less about the man waiting for her on a distant island, waiting to bind his life to hers.  She only wanted an end to the mindless bliss shaking her entire frame to its core.  She wanted to believe her pirate – and yes she could only think of him as hers at that moment – and accept his offer of love.  Her nails raked down his back and he hissed his pleasure in her ear as he nipped sharply at the lobe.  “Don’t stop … Rum, please … please take me … make me yours.”

        Rumpelstiltskin cradled her cheeks in his warm palms and kissed her with no small amount of reverence as he slid slowly into her.  She gasped against his lips and he groaned, feeling her tight sheath clasp around him.  “Oh, Belle …” he cried.  No matter how many times he joined with her, it was always like the first, a sense of oneness, of coming home, knowing that it was all the more special because he lived in her heart.  He curled his hand behind her knee and drew her leg up over his hip, allowing himself to slide deeper.  Her rosebud mouth formed a little ‘o’ of surprise.

        It took an inordinate amount of willpower to withdraw from her, when all he wanted was to remain nestled forever in her welcoming heat.  He set a slow pace, desperate to prolong her pleasure, but she groaned in frustration at the sweet torture.  “Rum … Rum, I need more … please.”  Her cries filled his ears as he pushed into her over and over again, his thrusts gaining in speed and intensity.  He bit down on his lip, hoping the pain would give him the added endurance he needed to please her.  Already he could feel the beginnings of the orgasm he’d denied her earlier, her walls quivering around his throbbing cock, and still she begged for more.

        “Let go, my love, let it happen.  Don’t fight against it … embrace it,” he said in a ragged whisper as he watched her.  He’d seen her come a thousand times and it never ceased to amaze him as he bore witness to her lovely features morphing into bliss.  She buried her face against his shoulder, her sharp little teeth sinking into his flesh and he tumbled over the edge with her.  Her slick flesh clenched him tightly, spasming around him as he came, drawing him deeper within her.  He rained kisses over her shoulder and the pale perfect column of her throat, continuing to thrust until he was wasted and spent.

        Belle held tightly to her husband, her hands smoothing over the welts her nails had left in his back.  “I love you, Rumpelstiltskin,” she cooed, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he fought to catch his breath.

        “Oh, I love you too, my darling Belle,” he panted, relieved that it was over and she held no ill will towards him.  He rolled to his side, pulling her against his chest.  “Are you alright?” he asked worriedly when she remained silent.

        “I’m perfect.  Rum, that was amazing, but you could’ve warned me about the block you put on my memories.”

        “I … ah … I just wanted you to have what you wanted, sweetheart.  I felt the block would allow you to live it without your true memories getting in the way.”  His gaze slid away from her as he toyed with the ring on her left hand where it rested against his chest.  “I didn’t frighten you, did I?”

        She leaned up and kissed the worried frown from his lips.  “I felt like the heroine in the novel.  It was perfect and just what I wanted.  Thank you.”

        He huffed out a relieved sigh and squeezed her gently, fighting back a yawn.  “We have time to sleep if you like.  Or we could go up on deck and watch the sun rise?”

        Belle sat up beside him and grinned cheekily as she removed the remains of her tattered shift.  “Does this offer include a change of clothes?” she teased.

        “Well, if you insist,” he drawled.  She was enveloped in a wisp of crimson smoke and when it cleared, she was swathed in a silk nightdress and warm fleecy robe.  “I’d do anything for you, my wife.”

        “You already have.”

 

***XOXOX***

 

**Lunchtime the next day** **…**

 

        Rumpelstiltskin lounged in his usual booth at Granny’s and sipped his tea, grimacing and wondering when the woman would learn how to make a proper cup.  His left arm was around his wife’s shoulders as she rested against him, an open book in her hand which was positioned so her husband could rest his chin on her shoulder and read with her.  They’d finished their lunch, yet no one in the packed diner would dare disturb them.  Their pleasant interlude would come to an end sooner than they wished when they would be forced to return to their jobs.  Why not let them enjoy it?

        Belle briefly looked up as the bell above the door jingled merrily and Emma entered, followed by a scowling Killian.  “Emma, I swear I don’t know who those belong to,” he said, gesturing to the plastic baggie sticking out of her back pocket that she planned to lock into the evidence locker at the station.  The offending baggie contained one pair of silky blue knickers with black lace trim and it was something Emma would never have chosen for herself.

        “Likely story, Jones,” she growled, approaching the counter and ordering a cup of coffee and a grilled cheese sandwich.

        Belle’s book tilted forward as she watched the exchange, her ears perking with interest.  She didn’t have to look at her husband to know he’d be wearing his familiar smirk.

        Ruby greeted them both.  “Hey, guys, what’s up?  How was your trip to Boston?”

        Killian leaned wearily against the counter and scowled darkly.  “We had a wonderful time at the theater.  It was different.”

        “Then why the long faces?” Ruby asked, pouring Emma’s coffee into a to-go cup.

        “Because when we got back, I went back to the Jolly Roger for a change of clothes and found that someone has been using my ship for their own gain.”

        “Really?”

        “Killian, if you don’t want to admit it was you messing around with some mystery woman, that’s fine, I get it.  But there’s no reason to try to pass it off as someone breaking into your ship,” Emma scoffed.

        “Swan, you were there an hour before we left.  I’d just had my cabin cleaned.  And you saw it again when we got back.  The sheets were mussed, my favorite chair overturned and those,” he said pointing to the baggie once more, “under my desk.  And that doesn’t even account for how Smee ended up locked in the hold with no memory of how he’d gotten there.”

        Belle flushed bright crimson and hid behind the open pages of her book.  “I’d wondered where those had disappeared to,” she whispered to her husband, who was moments from losing whatever slim control he maintained over his laughter.

        “Oh, come on, Em,” Ruby grinned.  “You don’t really think Hook would cheat on you, do you?  He was with you in Boston.  How’d you manage to snag tickets to that show anyway?  It’s been sold out for months.”

        Rumpelstiltskin urged his wife from the booth with a gentle nudge, pulling her against his side as he led her to the door.  He didn’t spare a glance for the pirate or his disgruntled paramour as they exited the establishment.  It was only when they’d crossed the intersection and were nearly to the library that he emitted an amused chuckle. 

        “You’re quite pleased with yourself, aren’t you?” Belle asked, joining in his mirth.

        “Oh yes, quite,” he agreed.  “Not only was I able to fulfill your desires, but I was also able to cast doubt on the pirate in the eyes of Miss Swan.”

        Belle paused outside of the library and wrapped her arms about his neck, pulling him down for a lingering kiss, uncaring of who might witness it. “Promise me you’ll never change.  You irascibility is one of the things I love most.”

        He buried his face in her hair and breathed her in, not looking forward to the hours he’d be separated from her.  “As long as you’re happy, my Belle.  Now, go on and get to work … I’ll see you later.”

        Back at the diner, Hook was still trying to argue his point and Emma was having none of it.  Ruby, however, was more than willing to help him find the answers he sought.  “So there’s no suspects?  You can’t think of anyone who would have wanted to borrow your ship for the night?”

        Emma narrowed her eyes on Ruby thoughtfully.  “Who do we know who could secure tickets to a sold out show three hours away in order to get us out of town for the evening?”

        Ruby leaned on the counter and lowered her voice.  “Who do we know that has a personal grudge against Hook and wouldn’t care if he suffered your wrath?”

        “Who could make Smee forget how he came to be locked up in the hold?” Killian added, the color leeching from his face.

        The three of them looked out the window where they could watch Rumpelstiltskin escort his wife back to her library.

        “Gold!”

        “Rumpelstiltskin!”

        “The bloody crocodile!”

        Killian looked as if he were about to be sick, while Emma just smirked and Ruby burst out laughing.  “Well, it looks as though you can return those knickers to their rightful owner, Emma, now that you know.”

        Killian rubbed his hand over his stomach.  “Lovely.  Now I have to find a cleaning service to scour my ship from bilge to bow.  There’s no telling where else they might have … ugh!”  He abandoned them at the counter and made a mad dash to the restroom.

        Emma collected her bag which contained her lunch and grinned dolefully at Ruby.  “Thanks, Rubes.  Tell Killian I’ll see him later.  I’ve got an imp to see about a cleaning bill.”


End file.
